A conventional computing device may include a chip disposed in a package, where the package is mounted upon a printed circuit board (PCB). In one example, the chip includes a multi-core processor, which is disposed within a chip package. The chip package includes socket pins, which are coupled with electrical contacts on the printed circuit board. Traces on the printed circuit board provide electrical communication between the multi-core processor and random-access memory chips.
The chip/package/PCB structure includes vertical electrical connections. For instance, metal vias within the chip itself allow for communication between different metal layers. Similarly, vias within the printed circuit board allow for communication between different layers of the PCB.
In high speed signaling systems such as double data rate fourth-generation synchronous dynamic random-access memory (DDR4), crosstalk from adjacent signal (aggressor) transmission paths on a system degrades the performance of victim paths. Increasing pin density of sockets, connectors and associated vias are the main sources of crosstalk. Crosstalk induced in vertical sections of the channel reaches the receiving agents as far end crosstalk and degrades the performance. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to reduce or eliminate far end crosstalk.